The Book Of Creation
by AutumnTeal
Summary: Meet the Creator and his children, the Heroes of Creation. They don't really know what they're doing. Their father doesn't know what he's doing. This isn't a feel good family story, this is the story of how the Heroes of Creation stood up for themselves and ultimately broke several irreplaceable things. The reboot of my old story Creation. -Autumn
1. Screw your Once Upon a Times

**Um... whoops? Sorry? Lo siento? Two years ago I published a story called Creation with the full intention of seeing it through to the end. Well, look how well that worked. Well I'm back with a vengeance. So I was pretty unhappy with a lot of my work, and while I may not take it down, disregard a lot of it. I'm reworking this whole Heroes of Creation world so there's going to be a lot of different stuff. Most characters will stay the same, but a lot of things that I planned on will change. I think part of the problem was that I was just really excited to contribute and I didn't think things through. I'm thinking now (mostly), and my big plans are no less big, just practical. Another thing was that I only wrote when I was hit with the sudden urge to Drawn to Life. I'm proud to announce that this story now has an update time! Every Thursday, or Friday, or Saturday if I don't have time during the week. Hey, I'm not perfect, just doing my best. On the profile it says this story is part of a series. This will be the longest one, covering a brief journey through Autumn's less than perfect childhood, and the first Drawn to Life DS game. The second book is just a short retelling of The Next Chapter, the third book and fourth book must remain secret for the time being. No, I know what's going to happen. Don't doubt me. Anyways, the whole multiversial thing takes a step back in here, but be warned. This is't your average Drawn to Life story, and it's as scatterbrained as my first attempt. Enjoy.**

* * *

Once upon a time is no way to start this story. Once upon a time implies that there will be a happy ending. After all, most fairy tales that start with once upon a time usually have a happily ever after. This isn't a fairy tale, and I can promise you that it won't end well. Most things never do. So instead I'll just say a long time ago.

A long time ago there were two gods.

A long time ago everyone was happy. And then it all went wrong. These two gods were brothers, but unlike most siblings they never fought. One loved to create things, and the other loved to watch his brother work. He found it fascinating that someone could have such interest in something. At the time this brother hadn't found his calling. The two stood together through everything. All they needed were each other. Then the Creation happened. What was the first creation? Some say it was the planets, others say the sun. I know better. It was the stars. He painted them across the sky. Then the sun, and then the planets. Then he gave life to his most important creations. The Raposa took to calling him the Creator. The Creator loved what he had made and treated the Raposa kindly. His brother grew jealous, as most do. Nothing good lasts forever. The still nameless brother took the form of a sea serpent and terrorized villages, knowing that his brother would not harm him. He became the Destroyer, the dark stain against the Creator's light. It was with a heavy heart that the Creator threatened his brother. If the Destroyer didn't stop what he was doing, he would be killed. The Destroyer responded with a challenge, and so the two gods faced each other on the field of battle. It was a long war with many losses. In the end the Creator was victorious, and he killed his brother without remorse. Thus the world lost its balance, and the Creator was forced to step into shoes he knew he wouldn't be able to fill. He needed help, support even. That was when he decided to take a bride. None of the minor gods he had created were willing to leave their lives behind, so he turned his sights elsewhere. He found a woman from an insignificant species, the human race. While watching this woman he fell in love with the free will of humans. He liked their spirit and inability to listen to the voice of reason. He left his own world and found the woman- named Angela, wooing her with red roses he made himself. She must have seen something in him, because eventually she accepted his love. He whisked her away to his world and made her a goddess. She became the Gardener, the one in charge of maintaining the realm of Creation. She and the Creator lived nine months of bliss, and then reality came knocking. The Gardener wanted to name him Hiro, and the Creator wanted to name him Drew. They both had plans for this child, but only one plan came into being. The first Hero of Creation had been born. Years later the Gardener bore twin girls. I've been told that the Creator made those girls a promise, as he did their older brother. Legends say that he told them, "From me you inherit the power to rule worlds, but from your mother you inherit the strength to do what is right. I will always be there to help guide you." I'm here to debunk that myth as bull. What the Creator really did was take one look at his precious twins, swear a little too loudly, and pass out. Fatherhood was not kind to the Creator. Now, you may be asking yourself, who is this strange person and why does she keep going on about fairy tales and happy endings and babies? My name is Autumn. Autumn of Creation. This is basically the story of my life, which doesn't seem all too exciting, but trust me. I guess I'll start with the basics. I have a twin, Summer of Creation. Yeah, I know, creative names right? Summer has always been my closest friend and confidant. She may have been sweet, innocent, and not at all ready for the harshness of this world, but she could listen. My older brother Hiro however… it's not that he couldn't listen to people, it's just that he chose not to. He was the Hero of Creation, Summer was the Musician, and I was the Artist. From a young age our roles were chosen for us. I mean, at least they fit. Hiro loved to be the center of attention, Summer loved to sing and listen to music (though between you and me she's only good at playing the piano when it comes to instruments). I loved art. I was never any good at sculpting or paper mache, but I could draw and paint. That's where I was similar to the Creator. In all other ways we were different. I guess that's why I didn't get along with my father, we were just too different. Conflicting personalities in a house that you can't really leave don't make for a lot of happy times. Hiro told me I provoke the Creator. I believe my eloquent five year old ass responded with, "You provoke me." Summer usually said the same thing. There was just something about me that the Creator didn't really like. Well that's fine, he was a crappy father anyway. All business and rules and don't put forks in the microwave you're going to blow something up. A kid shouldn't have to grow up with a scheduled nap time at three years old. Three year olds should be able to take naps any time they want. Either way, the Creator made sure we were educated and fed and dressed nicely. He showed love in his own awkward way by making flowers out of thin air or doing other little magic tricks. Summer loved it when he would do that old coin behind the ear thing. I liked it when he would bring his drawings to life. That's actually how we got our first pet. A little goldfish that died within a week. We blamed Hiro for it because we were so scared that we had screwed up. Mom then sat us down and told us that things die, and goldfish don't last long. We felt a little better knowing that we didn't kill Clementine, but Hiro always kept the blame. Even when eating clementines we would give him little looks like, you fish murderer. He eventually started making his own jokes about it. It was a good life, just us three kids and our parents. Unfortunately our mother was young, our father was a timeless god, and they just had to procreate. That was how I ended up with a baby sister with unnerving purple eyes. Mom and Dad called her Reine, the Dancer, and dance she would, but not yet. For now she spent most of her time sleeping, crying, and crapping. I remember the first time I went to get her to stop crying in the middle of the night. I opened the door to her room, "Hey little Reine, what's wrong?" Of course she didn't answer, and I walked over and leaned over her crib, "Kiddo, you have to shut up. Seriously, I'm tired." Reine seemed to scream louder and I rolled my eyes, "Okay smartass, you want to lose your voice? That's fine by me." She seemed to be glaring at me and I grinned down, "Come on. Just go back to sleep, everything'll still be here when you wake up." She hiccupped and I reached down. She grabbed my hand with her pudgey baby one and smiled, a much younger version of my grin. I pulled away quickly, "You're not getting me in a sappy moment thank you very much! Go to sleep Reine." She didn't cry for the rest of the night. After that Mom made me go deal with her when she cried in the middle of the night for no reason. Gee thanks Mom, way to get me ready for parenthood. I was six years old for crying out loud. Six years old, and a god. I guess you could say I really was smarter than a fifth grader. I mean, I was smarter than Hiro so that was something. Speaking of Hiro, he had to have been the best older brother ever. He was perfect target practice, he could braid hair better than even Mom, and he encouraged Summer and I to break the gender stereotypes. He used to tell me, "Autumn, there comes a time in every person's life where they have to decide whether to follow the crowd or go their own way. You take your shovel and you dig your own path through the snow. Just go for it. Be a tiger in a world of trees." To which I would respond, "What did you take from the medicine cabinet this time?" He was the kind of guy you could joke with unconditionally. Summer was his opposite. Where Hiro was all sharp colors and contrasts, Summer was soft pastels. I mentioned how Summer was good at listening, and she really was. She was the kind of person who would take your secrets to the grave for you. It always made me feel better to talk to her. She'd have a small smile and a "what's on your mind" for me every time I opened my mouth to say something. A lot of nights she and I would stay up late reading to each other or sharing gossip we overheard Mom and Dad talking about. She was a bit more wise than Hiro.

"We're like Rapunzel, and this house is our tower." I nodded, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. We can't leave. Only difference is that no one's going to climb up to save us."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Nope, I claim this deep thought."

"I'll fight you for it."

"No, it's mine and it's name is Harold." We were a strange family, but we were happy. Key word there is were. When shit hits the fan, it hits hard and gets everywhere.

* * *

**I'd beg for reviews but I don't want to sound too needy. So instead I'll leave you all with a simple "don't die." See you all next week for chapter two.**


	2. What happens in Creation, stays there

**Look what I did. I updated on time. Aren't y'all proud of me? So I don't have much to say anymore, except I'm hanging in there. My irrational fear of my own death is not getting better, and I've proved myself to be one eloquent human being. How are you guys? Doing good? Enjoying whatever weather you're getting? I hope wherever you are the sun is out and you're safe from it's UV rays. Don't get skin cancer, wear sunscreen and hats, and enjoy this chapter because if you're reading this you probably aren't outside and don't plan on leaving your house for awhile.**

* * *

Summer and I were ten, Reine was four, and Hiro was fourteen. Mom was pregnant, and Dad was constantly in a mood. What else was new? Maybe the fact that Summer, Hiro, and I were given our choice of weapons and thrown into a training room we had no idea existed. There was a line of targets against a wall, a training dummy in the middle of the room, and a line of mirrors. Hiro said the most logical thing he had ever said, "Are those mirrors double sided?" Summer tilted her head, "What does that mean?"

"Okay, so I read that there are these mirrors that reflect one side and act as windows on the other. Basically someone could be watching us and we'd never know." I threw the sword Dad had handed me into a mirror and it shattered, showing the brick wall behind. Hiro rolled his eyes, "Well, that solves that mystery." Summer attempted to pull an arrow out of her quiver and almost stabbed her eye out, "I don't like this. It's too… awkward."

"Your stubby little arms can't reach?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her as best I could, "Need longer arrows?" She stuck her tongue out at me, the picture of maturity. Hiro managed to trip over his spear, I got my sword stuck in the ceiling, and Summer used all her arrows trying to shoot it down. That was about when Dad walked in, gave us a disappointed look, and dismissed us for the day. Hiro was the first out of the room, nearly shoving Dad out of the way in his haste to put his pajamas back on. Dad whirled around to watch him sprint away, "Hiro Drew of Creation you get back over here this instant!" Summer giggled, "Full name. He must be in trouble." Hiro simply laughed, "You can't make me do anything!" Dad looked livid for a second before turning to us, "Girls, please never become teenagers."

"What's wrong with teenagers?" He sighed and put a hand on Summer's shoulder, "They think they can do anything and everything." Summer looked over at me, "Like Autumn?"

"Exactly like Autumn." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "Standing right here you know."

"We know," Dad said with a sigh. I grinned at him and he looked away, an expression of total disappointment on his face. He always seemed to look like that. I don't think he had been happy once since he had kids. Sorry Dad, we ruin everything. He let Summer and I go do whatever we wanted, only stopping to warn us that he expected us to train every day, before going to find Hiro. I later learned that he had plans for all of us. I saw Hiro coming out of the room later looking absolutely miserable.

"Lose a fight with a brick wall?" I joked, elbowing him. He winced and gave me a push, "Dad's got it in his head that I'm some sort of hero."

"Well yeah, you kind of are. Mom named you well." Hiro rolled his eyes, "Half Hiro, half Drew, half Creation."

"That's three halves."

"I know what I'm talking about." I laughed, "I don't think you do but okay. What does he want you to do?"

"Slay dragons or something."  
"Damn. The old man's finally lost it." Hiro nodded, "Yep. Dragons don't really exist, right?" I got an idea suddenly, "Want to find out?"

"What?"

"Just follow me, okay?" I grabbed Hiro's arm and dragged him to a small door. He watched me pick the lock without saying a word about me breaking rules. That's what I liked about Hiro, he was a firm believer in the saying, rules are meant to be broken. Inside that room was basically the only way Dad could really tell what was going on everywhere else in the world. It was basically a garden pond, minus the fish and cool plants. Of course, there was more to it than meets the eye. I waved my hand over it and the liquid turned a black color. Hiro raised an eyebrow, "Is this how Dad knew that I stole the entire fridge last week?"

"That was you?"

"No comment." I laughed, "Okay, so let's see some dragons." The liquid rippled and an image of a dragon showed up. The dragon was a frosty white color, and it seemed agitated. We watched as another dragon flew down and the two started fighting. Hiro stared, "Shit man… That's not good." Someone behind us cleared their throat, "What are you two doing in here?" I whirled around to see Dad. Well, I saw him for about three seconds before falling directly into the pond. I heard Hiro scream and Dad ran over and pulled me out, "This stuff is incredibly dangerous! It can burn through flesh in minutes!" I looked down at the liquid slithering off my clothes and back into the pond, "Yeah, I'm kind of fine." Hiro crossed his arms, probably embarrassed that he had just screamed like a three year old girl on helium, "You're kind of an idiot. If you die on me I'm going to drag you back from hell and kill you again."

"I'd like to see you try." Dad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I can't handle children, why did I think becoming a father would be a good idea." Mom had made her way to the pond room when Hiro had screamed and now she stood in the doorway with a small smile, "You're not having second thoughts, are you? I mean, it's a little late now." Dad looked at her, "If you ever have another child we're going to give them to the wolves to raise." Mom raised an eyebrow and Dad sighed, "Wolves it is." Hiro looked at the two of them, "Dad, have you been using protection?" Dad inhaled sharply and started coughing, "Y-you… how do you know what that is?!"

"Mom gave me the Talk." Dad looked at Mom, "Don't teach our children about sex. Look at them. If they ever reproduce the world will end."

"Yes, but you love them, don't you sweetheart?" Dad looked at Hiro and I, "Occasionally. When they're not breaking rules or being stupid." I held up my hands in a time out gesture, "Wait a minute. We're always breaking rules and being stupid. You heartless old man." Mom laughed, "Autumn, stop bothering your father. You and Hiro go play or something. Summer's getting very lonely, and Reine wants someone to braid her hair." Hiro ran out of the room, "Dibs on hair braiding duty!" I walked out, "That idiot's going to know more about hair styling than Summer by the time Reine's an adult." Mom ruffled my hair and walked into the room with Dad, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

That was actually a good year for us. Dad learned that when Hiro or I called him old man, we weren't insulting his age. We also finally lived up to our namesakes. SInce I was the Artist, I woke up one morning with a love of drawing and painting that came out of nowhere. Summer found her voice and really grew into her role as the Musician. Hiro learned how weapons worked and decided he wanted to save some lives and kick some ass. His words, not mine. Reine, though she was only four, learned how to dance. I'm not talking about ballet or anything, I'm talking moving with precision and stabbing a fork into the ceiling with her foot. Mom gave birth again, and this time my dad declared the "no more children" rule. Literally, if Mom and Dad had any more children we had to throw them into other galaxies and universes. Let them be adopted by the other beings out there. I, being the least excited for a new sibling, agreed wholeheartedly. With the house getting a little too crowded, and me being an introvert, Mom insisted that I get my own space. Dad made me an art studio, making me promise that I would create everything inside as practice. I made a few tables, some easels, a television, a couch, and a potted plant named Jerry. I decorated the walls with my art, and eventually I was spending more time in there than my own room. Summer would have to drag me away from my paintings at three in the morning to get me to go to sleep in my own bed. I could see Dad regretting everything internally. When was he not full of regret and dismay? The year after that thing took a turn for the worse. Actually, I say worse but what I really mean is they took a turn for the normal. Welcome to my life, trust no one, and always listen to your dreams.

* * *

It started with Mom's death. I woke up one morning to screaming. Summer was hiding behind our bedroom door and refused to go outside.

"It sounds like someone's being murdered out there!"

"Oh good, always wanted to die in the kitchen." She laughed hysterically, "I hate you so much sometimes."

"Didn't think you were capable of feeling emotions other than glitter and sunshine." I left the room before she could say anything else. It turns out that Reine was the one screaming. I suppose everyone knows what shadow goo is. For those who don't, allow me to paint a verbal picture. Shadow goo is basically this sticky, inky stuff that gets everywhere and stains things. Not even the best laundry detergent can get shadow goo out. In some cases, it can be used as a lethal weapon. There were only a few people in the history of Creation who could use this. One of them was the Destroyer. So imagine my shock at my little sister on her hands and knees, screaming bloody murder, while shadow goo raced out from under her hands like the roots of trees. Mom was in there too, trying to comfort her. I could hear her muttering, "It's okay Reine, it's alright. Just let it out. It's okay." My dad ran in at the worst possible moment, "What in the name of-" The shadow goo reacted really badly to him being there. Well, I say the shadow goo but I know it was Reine being startled. I looked away, probably because I knew what happened. I could still hear it though, the sound of being impaled, the sound of someone dying. When I looked up again, Reine was unconscious and Dad was holding Mom's limp body in his arms. We buried her as a family, minus Reine and baby Jason. It was a room that was supposed to connect the other worlds to ours, but Dad closed it off when his brother died because he didn't want company from any gods that would threaten the safety of the Raposa. Now we laid my mother to rest there, and Dad filled the room with roses. Then he took the memories of her death from everyone but me. He was going to, don't get me wrong, but I seemed to have a way with words, "I'm going to remember, so you don't have to deal with shit alone." He nodded and sat down next to me, "You're an insolent child, you know that?"

"Pretty much."

"You look exactly like her too."

"So I'm the most human?" He sighed, "Autumn, what happened here today can never be spoken about again. It's up to us to make sure Reine doesn't turn on the family."

"Sounds like fun." He looked at me, "Turn off the attitude for five minutes, please?"

"Okay. So you finally need me for something?"

"Yes. Oh, not that you weren't useful before." I laughed quietly, "Got it. I'll be around making sure everything stays intact." Dad attempted a smile, "Perhaps I should allow you out more."

"What?"

"Oh yes, the Heroes of Creation. I think that would work."

"What are you talking about?" Dad stood up, "I'm about to restore faith in Creation. Where's your brother?" I pointed down the hall and Dad walked off. For some reason I had a horrible feeling about what was going to happen, but it wasn't as bad as Mom dying. It was more, oh shit, we're about to do something with our lives. He called us the Heroes of Creation, which was never a good sign. Now with Mom gone, I was worried that we were going to have to grow up fast or we were dead.

* * *

**Well, see you guys next chapter. Reviews are appreciated and loved, and please, "don't die".**


	3. They've got a fridge but I have problems

***Runs in with a handful of candy and a bottle of pop* I'M NOT LATE! Sorry I didn't update on Thursday, or Friday for that matter. I've been doing some driving stuff because I have free time. It's been pretty fun, but I promise that I'll actually finish this story this time. I've been compressing the chapters together and changing some things, but that's because I'm going to include a lot in this story, and I don't want it to be too long. I'm not writing the greatest American classic here, I'm just writing fanfiction about a game. Speaking of that**

***I don't own Drawn To Life. I own any original characters and the Legend of Creation story, but I do not own 5th Cell and they're the ones who made Drawn to Life a thing***

**Glad we got that out of the way. I keep forgetting that I should put disclaimers on these things in case someone decides to sue me for it. Why anyone would sue me for writing about a game series no one even knows about is a mystery, but maybe you'll be the first. Actually, please don't sue me, I'm broke. I'm also on tumblr, at the-single-pringle25. I haven't posted any Drawn to Life stuff, but I might draw some stuff from here and put it on there. Well, let's get on with the show! Keep all limbs inside the vehicle at all times and enjoy the ride.**

* * *

We were dead. We were so dead. I'm going to hand the pen off to Hiro for his take on things, and then it's right back into my life because we were screwed. Dad wasn't joking about making us heroes. He made us train to our limits to become faster, stronger, better, and more talented. He made us fix all his little problems, and we learned exactly how much he was hiding from us. So without further ado, here's Hiro Drew of Creation to tell you about his first cold blooded murder, and all the ones that came after it.

* * *

(Hiro's POV)

Dad had this whole image planned for me. I was supposed to be this brave dragon slayer. Well, my image got out of hand fast. The first dragon I killed was the mother to all dragons. I felt bad, but hey, it's work. What're you going to do about it, y'know? The next dragon I killed was her daughter, Dawnsky. I got to her cave (because she just had to be stereotypical and have a cave) and she managed to surprise me by jumping down on top of me. I cut her head off. Dragon blood stains fabric, so I took to only wearing red. Dragons bleed just like us I guess. After Dawnsky was Duskfang, her twin brother. That also made me feel bad, because I know that if someone killed Summer, Autumn would have the same reaction Duskfang did. He almost tore me to shreds. Of course, this was long before mannequin technology was a thing, so if I died in the Raposa world, I was gone. The only things ruined were my jacket and the mental state of a few young Raposa who saw me stagger back into the village holding my guts in with one hand. After that Dad and some Raposa priests created the mannequins. It was a way for us to transmit ourselves down to the world and do our hero work without permanently dying in the process. Well, we could die, but only if our souls were dragged out of the mannequin and destroyed. That was nearly impossible though. We could be forced to leave the mannequin, but- I'm rambling about nerd stuff, aren't I? Sorry. Anyway, where was I. Oh, yeah. So the next dragon I was sent to kill was Misttail, something of a pirate legend along with the Angler King. Unlike the Angler King, this dragon was real, and she was a bitch. Sadly I got lost on my way there and that's how I met Frostwind. He was just… chilling (no pun intended), he didn't make any move to attack me. So I put my spear away and grinned at him, "Howdy friend. I'm looking for the ocean."

"You're a little off. By an entire gate." I shrugged, "I know, but at least I tried. You see, I'm going to kill a dragon and… well, no offense to you seeing as you're a dragon." He laughed, "I take no offense to that. I've been waiting for someone to tire of my siblings and their god complexes."

"Oh, good. Do you mind giving me a ride?"

"Not at all, young hero. I am Frostwind. Please, climb on." I climbed onto his back with difficulty, "Thanks. I don't mean to impose or anything."

"You aren't. I too, have reason to want my siblings dead. I hope that doesn't make me a bad dragon."

"Nope. Everyone wants to suffocate their siblings every so often."

"Oh?" I crossed my arms, "I have a big family. We kind of… annoy each other. A lot. It's a problem we don't want to solve." Frostwind chuckled, "Well hang on, young hero." We took off, me totally not screaming like a little girl the whole way.

Misttail lived on a rock. What is with dragons and rocks? It's getting really old. As I was saying before I got distracted, she lived on a rock, in the ocean. It was a miracle that I didn't slip right off after I got off Frostwind's back. Can you imagine? The brave Hero of Creation flying into the ocean because of a stupid rock? Actually, that's not that far from reality. I would do that. Misttail, in what appeared to be an attempt to be cool, blew a ring of smoke directly into my face, "Well, if it isn't a murderer and a traitor. To what do I owe this pleasure?" I coughed, "Seriously? The smoke thing? That stuff kills."

"I assume you aren't here for a friendly chat and some tea." I glanced over at Frostwind for a second before slow clapping and walking towards Misttail, "Well aren't you a smart one? I'm really sorry about this, by the way. Creator's orders." Misttail slammed one of her talons into me and I went right into the ocean. Frostwind pulled me out, "Be careful young hero, she relies on the ocean to do her dirty work for her." I shrugged, "Okay, I'll just do this then." I pulled out my spear and threw it directly into Misttail's eye. She roared, "You insolent pest!" I jumped over her flailing limbs and drove the spear home. She stopped moving and slumped over. I pulled the spear out, "Uh, sorry you had to see that Frostwind."

"Don't apologize. I allied myself with the Creation, and that makes me their enemy." Frostwind gave me a ride home and told me I could visit him any time, since he was lonely and enjoyed my company. I made up little excuses to go down and see him, occasionally even bribing Raposa to call me. One day Frostwind seemed a little strained.

"What's going on," I asked him "Are you okay?"

"Young hero… can you feel the darkness on the horizon?"

"No. Why?" Frostwind sighed, "I must go into hibernation soon. If I don't I fear I'll be corrupted. The darkness is growing stronger every day. I wouldn't be surprised if you have to fight it off soon."

"Frostwind, I'm getting a little nervous here." He ruffled my hair with his tail, "Oh young hero, when you fully grow up you'll be such a brave person. I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"One day you'll be faced with a difficult decision. I want you to follow your heart, not your training." I never saw Frostwind again, but I promised. That was when I took a step out of the spotlight. Yeah, I was being worshiped like a god, but I wanted to give my little sisters and brother a chance to do some good. Besides, it wasn't like anything was going on. No Raposa were in danger, no dragons were attacking. Everything down there was peaceful. Up here however, things didn't appear to ever be quiet again. It all started when Autumn discovered the first of Dad's many secrets.

* * *

(Autumn's POV)

It's no surprise to a lot of people that I can't handle responsibility. When Dad started putting pressure on us to become the heroes that he thought we were, I decided it was time to take a vacation. Using a Creation Pen I drew myself a portal to nowhere. It turns out, nowhere is an actual place. I found myself in what appeared to be a cave of purple stone.

"You're a little far from home, aren't ya pipsqueak?" I whirled around to find a woman with long red hair and a scar cutting through one of her eyes. She grinned at me, "What's the matter pipsqueak? Not used to seeing the battle scarred?" I rolled my eyes, "Sure, go with that. Where am I?"

"You're in Hell kiddo. What'd you do to end up here?"

"I made a portal and walked through it." The woman laughed, "Ha! You're funny pipsqueak, I'll give you that."

"I have a name you know. It's Autumn of Creation."

"No shit. Like, the Creator's kid? How many of those does he have?"

"A lot." She let out a whistle, "Alright _Autumn_. The name's Vengeance, call me Red. I knew your old man when he was younger."

"Really?" Red nodded, "Yeah, kind of why I'm here."

"Maybe I should be asking what you did." She crossed her arms, "That's not an easy thing to explain. Maybe I should introduce you to the rest of my gang."

"There are more people down here?"

"Well, yeah. Hell isn't an easy place to run. We've got the wolves that eternally feast on the damned, the guys who take care of the wolves, and then us girls who make sure everyone's doing their job." I followed Red out of the little cave, "Where do you guys live?"

"There's this small wooden shack that we live in, and I don't know where the guys are at. I guess you can say that every creation here is kind of my fault."

"Oh?" She looked down at me and winked with her scarred eye, "Take a drop of blood, and add some hopes and dreams. Mix thoroughly and you've got yourself an amature creation there."

"It's easier if you draw something and add some magic to it." Red booped my nose, "I can't exactly do that, Pipsqueak. I'm just a creation too, only I was made by the higher-ups." I crossed my arms, "Don't poke me."

"What're you gonna do? Fight me?"

"Yes." Red flicked her wrist and a knife shot into her hand, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Pipsqueak. I have more knives with me right now than you have important organs." She led me to a shack that looked like it could be blown apart if the winds went above ten miles. I guess it was good that there were no winds. Inside there were several women doing their own thing. The one in an armchair with green hair looked up and pushed her glasses onto the bridge of her nose, "Ah, look who's returned." A bubbly girl with cyan hair and eyes laughed and launched herself at Red, "Guess what Capitan? I learned how to tie my shoes today!" Red ruffled her hair, "Good job Cy! Uh, ladies, I have someone to introduce you to. This is Autumn of Creation, the big kahuna's kid." There was an awed silence, before the woman with the green hair spoke up again, "So we haven't been forgotten? My name is Wisdom, or Green if you prefer." The girl who had hugged Red now did the same to me, "Oh my gosh! Hi Autumn, I'm Joy but you can call me Cyan!" A girl who looked to be about Hiro's age pulled Cyan off me, "I'm Loyalty, also known as Orange." A girl my age stepped forward and shook my hand, "Indigo for Pride. Nice to meet you." A blond woman waved, "I'm Patience, or Yellow. I'm the third in command, while Orange is second." A woman with purple hair gave me a kind smile, "I'm Pity, but I go by Violet. This is my wife, Sadness or Blue. Indigo is our daughter. We gave her parts of our souls so she could live, you know, like normal mothers." A girl who looked pretty normal with brown hair gave a lazy wave, "Heartlessness, or Brown. I sound like your average piece of shit, but I work in Limbo so I have to be like this."

"I'm Boredom, or Grey," A girl sitting upside down gave me a thumbs up, "Good to see you're… I dunno, alive?" Two girls were blindfolded and playing chess. One of them turned to me, "Sup child of Creation, I'm Cruelty. I go by Black, and yeah, sounds racist, but I can't help it if everything's fucking color coded here. This is Mercy, or White. She's a bit of a dick." White sighed, "You're the dick here. Hello Autumn, I've heard a lot about you." I tilted my head, "Huh? Really? From who?" Red grinned, "Black and White aren't from around here. Back wherever they came from they got in a fight and gouged each others eyes out. Now they're all weird and telepathic. White happens to listen in on everything upstairs." White stood up and made her way over to me with surprising accuracy, "I was listening the day you were born. You and your siblings are destined for wonderful things." Her accent was exotic, and her hands on my shoulders were warm. I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Yeah, by the time I get home maybe Hiro will have cleared out the fridge."

"You joke now, but one day there will come a time when you won't. A great darkness is settling on the universe, and I worry that it will stab you in the back before you realize what is happening." Red cleared her throat, "Okay, White? We don't hand out doomsday predictions like they're candy." I shook my head, "No, I want to hear this." White smiled kindly, "I've said too much already. Please, forget about it. There is still time for you to be a child and have fun." Green stood up, "I suppose you don't know the story of Hell?"

"No." Her smile was cold and calculating, "Then I shall tell it."

* * *

"A long time ago, two brothers were racing into a time of great conflict. The Creator knew this day was fast approaching, and in his worry he accidentally created Red. Eventually the day came when the War of Creation was fought, and Red stood by your father. However, he started making rules that she refused to follow, and he sent her here. Out of sheer loneliness she used some of her magic to create me, then the rest of the men and women who keep Hell together." I stared at Red, "So Dad kicked you out?"

"Yeah, I can't really blame him," Red said with a shrug, "I was an annoying kid back then. Besides, we didn't agree on anything anymore." Green smirked, "She still is annoying. She can't do anything without her knives." In a flash, Red pulled out a knife and had it at Green's throat, "Don't say a word against Julius Caesar!" Green simply chuckled, "Put the knife down Red, you're not impressing anyone." Cyan took the opportunity to grab both of my hands, "How long do you think you'll be staying here? Oh! Are you hungry? I'm making chicken nuggets right now. I know you're probably thinking, _how do they get food down here_? It's actually a gift from the Creator! He didn't want Red to starve, so our fridge magically stocks itself with whatever we want! Isn't that cool?" I allowed myself to be dragged into the kitchen so Cyan could show me the fridge. This was a huge secret Dad had kept from us. Even as I was given Cyan's Super Fun Sparkly Tour, I couldn't help but wonder…

_What else have you been hiding from us, old man?_

* * *

**It begins. Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed. I'll see y'all next week and remember, "don't die!"**


	4. Autumn's forking destiny part 1

**So... how are y'all? I'm okay, Easter was last week so I couldn't post because I was busy, and I took my written exam for driving this week and I had to argue that water isn't wet in a club on Friday. My team totally won, of course, because water isn't wet. I know I missed two weeks, but life refuses to settle down for me. I'll try to update as much as I can, and I won't abandon this story again. It's fun to write, and I hope you guys like it. Happy late Easter to those who celebrate, and to those who don't take my goodwill anyways because if you're reading this I love you no matter what you celebrate. This story is moving a lot faster than the other, and I cut out a few parts to be added later. Just know that I've divided this into different arcs, and once this is done we're getting into the **_Drawn to Life _**arc. You know, the novelization of the first game but with my characters? I usually hate OC inserts where the canon characters fall in love with the OC, so if I ever implied romance between my characters and the canon characters just ignore that because it probably won't happen. Oh, can you hear that? It's the sound of everyone calling me a hypocrite. I'm sorry if I insulted you, I'm sure your writing is wonderful. There will still be characters introduced, and a lot of events that happened in Creation will probably still happen here. I'm trying to keep it as close to the original as possible while editing out things that I didn't like. Well, happy reading.**

* * *

I spent a few hours with the strange feminist warriors, and then the Creator came down to fetch me. Red let him in, and the entire house went quiet. I cleared my throat, "Hello Dad."

"Autumn. You weren't supposed to be here."

"Why didn't you tell me about your other creations?" Red let out a whistle, "Have you told her anything?"

"No, but it's for the protection of the children-"

"Well damn it all! They deserve to know the truth!" I held up my hands, "What do I deserve to know?" Red crossed her arms and glared at my dad, "Since bozo over here won't tell, I will. You know about the multidimensional theories, right?"

"Yeah, like parallel universes and stuff?" Red nodded, "Exactly. So, there are a ton of people like your dad out there. A lot of gods and goddesses in charge of their worlds. Right now there's a bit of a… well, there are three worlds your dad has complete control over as Creator. There's this one, a pretty empty one where almost everything is made by one guy and a magic notebook, and the one with Clockworks and a lot of steampunk stuff. Your dad lets the other two worlds run alone but he directly controls this one. Isn't that right, Creator?"

"Yes it is, Vengeance. What you left out is the other gods aren't as lenient as I am with strangers and if my children ever leave, they would die." I rolled my eyes, "Oh don't pretend you suddenly care now. Why can't we visit the other worlds."

"I suppose a simple outing to visit Maxwell wouldn't be horrible, but Lock is not aware of our existence. Universes are such fragile things, something like your appearance could throw it all out of balance." Red scoffed, "Look at us. We hop universes all the time, and we're fine."

"You lost one of your soldiers to an unknown universe due to a malevolent creator only recently." Red tilted her head, "You noticed?"

"Of course. You take care of all the creations that have gone wrong."

"GEE THANKS BOZO." The Creator winced, "Whatever may have happened years ago is no longer my fault. You were the one who refused to follow my rules." Red made an animalistic growling sound and started pacing, "Rules rules rules. That's all you care about, isn't that right?"

"I make rules because I care about people, and I don't want them getting hurt." I raised an eyebrow, "So, sending your kids to fight evil keeps them from getting hurt?" The Creator stared at me. I could almost see the gears turning in his head as he tried to figure out what was wrong with sending children to kill dragons. I mean, I didn't have a problem with going since it sounded really fun, but what if something went wrong and someone died? Where would Dad be then? He ignored my question and went right back to arguing with Red. Orange walked over and stood next to me, "So this is the Creator? He's… wearing more clothes than I thought he'd be."

"Obviously you've seen too much art of gods in loincloths with the whole white beard thing going on." Orange covered her mouth to muffle the laugh, "Thank Creation we don't live in that type of world. I don't think I could go tits out all the time." The Creator turned to me, "Artist, we're leaving."

"Oof, titles. He's in a mood." Orange patted me on the shoulder, "I wish you all the luck in the world. Hopefully you'll return one day."

"Bye." The Creator drew us a portal and we stepped through. Summer instantly jumped on me, "YOU'RE ALIVE!" I fell faster than the Aztecs, "Summer! Can't breathe!" She rolled off me and slapped me across the face, "You… you… JERK! You can't just leave me like that! We don't have twin ESP, I don't know what you're going to do before you do it!" Hiro wandered by, gave a small grunt of acknowledgement, and started towards the kitchen. Sure, teenagers are supposed to be dicks, but Hiro was really playing up all the stereotypes. While Summer continued to scream at me, and Hiro raided the fridge, Reine walked in with little Jason, "Dad, I think something's wrong with Jason." The Creator whirled around, "What? What's wrong?"

"Well, aren't babies supposed to cry a lot? He never does. He doesn't make any noise. Aren't babies supposed to make noise?" The Creator picked up my little brother, "He may be mute."

"Oh goodie," I said in a deadpan voice, "The silent protagonist." The Creator gave me a look that screamed _be quiet for five goddamn minutes _and I shut up. A moment passed where nothing was said, and then the Creator pointed that finger of judgement at me, "You're going on a mission next."

"Damn it."

* * *

Turns out, before you're sent to the Raposa world, there's a lot of stuff you have to do. Some of these preparations include injections of watered down Creation Ink to keep your soul stabilized as you transfer to the mannequin. Also cardio. Lots of cardio with Hiro yelling at you to go faster from the sidelines because he's a "veteran". Eventually the Creator deemed me ready to answer the prayers of the Raposa, and I was sent down. Becoming a mannequin is weird, because it's like putting on pants that are one size fits all, but you're the exception to that rule. Everything is weird and it pinches at first, but the fabric stretches out the more you use it and maybe one day it'll be comfortable. With it being my first time as a mannequin, it wasn't comfortable. I opened my eyes in the Creation Hall, facing the young mayor of the village. He stared at me, "You're not…"

"I'm a hero apparently, so what's the problem? The Creator doesn't tell me anything." The mayor cleared his throat, "The Fire dragon has been terrorizing us for some time now." I nodded, "Figures. So, what, want me to kill it?"

"That would be wonderful."

"Look at us, I sense a wonderful friendship in the future." A Raposa wearing a frying pan as a helmet and carrying a spear burst in, "It's back! Wilfre's facing it!"

"Alone? He'll be killed! Um- hero, go with Bennett and help Wilfre!" I cracked my knuckles and took a sword and sketchbook that had been left as offerings to the heroes, "You got it. Come on Bennett. By the way, nice hat." I followed the Raposa through the village to a bridge that was shaking precariously as a large red dragon perched on it, snapping at a grey-haired Raposa who slashed at it with a knife. I ran over to the bridge, "Whoa whoa, time out here folks. You, ponytail, hold my sketchbook." I handed the sketchbook to the Raposa who stared at me in confusion. Then I stepped up to the dragon, "So you're the asshole."

"I expected someone taller."

"Did you seriously just say that?" The dragon scoffed, "Where's the blond one?"

"No idea. Probably on a date or eating food. I don't know where my brother is at all times."

"Oh, so you're his sister? How fitting. I'll kill you to draw him out, as he killed my siblings." I crossed my arms, "Who said I was going to die? Hi, hello, I'm Autumn of Creation. I'm stubborn, good with a sword, and killing you should be a piece of cake." The dragon leaned in close, "Then I'll be waiting on the cliffs in the ocean. If you can make it without dying, I'll gladly dispose of you myself." He blew a smoke ring at me and I coughed, "Ugh, dude you're going to get lung cancer if you keep breathing that stuff." With a flap of his giant wings, the dragon was gone. The Raposa with the grey ponytail walked over, "Why didn't you just stab him?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He handed my sketchbook back, "So you're a hero? Where's the other one?"

"There's more than one of us you know."

"How?"

"Well, you see, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-"

"I don't need any extra sex education thank you very much. I always just assumed you were… creations." I flipped to a blank page in the sketchbook (thank you for your juvenile humor, Hiro) and started outlining a small cruise ship, "Well, if you think about it, all kids are creations. I just happen to have been born, not drawn like everyone assumes." Ponytail shook his head slowly, "You're strange."

"Your ponytail is hideous." The mayor ran over, "Ah, hero, I see you've met Wilfre." Wilfre glanced over at me, then at the mayor, "This is Autumn. She's apparently going to save us." The mayor beamed, "So you will help? Wonderful! You can take Wilfre with you, he's very interested in the story of Creation." The two of us protested at the same time.  
"I work alone. He'll slow me down and get me in trouble."

"She's too talkative." The mayor grinned, "Well, it's decided. Wilfre, if you're still on this island by the time she leaves I'll throw you into the ocean myself." Wilfre looked at me, "How big is the boat you're drawing?"

"Big enough."

"Fine."

"Fine. Go pack your things, I gotta magic this into reality." Wilfre started to walk back to the village, "Fine!"

"Fine!" The mayor smiled kindly at me, "He may seem rude, but Wilfre is my best friend and if anything happens to him on this trip I will tear Creation apart. Understand?" I rolled my eyes, "Got it. Now where's the ocean?"

* * *

**It's a bit shorter than usual, but like I said, I've been busy. I hope you enjoyed this thrilling installment of the Book of Creation, and I'll see you next time I update. Have a good week, and of course, "don't die!"**


	5. Ship of the Vertically Challenged

**My life has been chaotic since day one, but at least I update weekly. Sort of. I just passed a driving class which was fun. Now my life is kind of settling down, so hopefully I'll update on time more. Let's see, what else can I say? Well, I'm cosplaying Drew at a convention soon, which will be really great. I hope I meet some other Drawn to Life fans, but we'll see. Oh, yeah, I'm learning German now! That was random, yes, but it's important to me that you know this. Duolingo owns my ass at this point, even though there's not much ass to own. I'm sick again, and if you've been around for awhile you know by now that my immune system is shot and doesn't even try anymore. I usually get sick every month, but this year I was able to fight it off from February to now. Impressed yet? Please don't be impressed I'm a sad mound of flesh who knows she should be asleep but never is. Well, that's enough BS from me. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I met Wilfre on the dock. He was carrying a small backpack and his knife. I summoned the boat out of my sketchbook and grinned at him, "Impressed yet?"

"Borrowed magic. The Creator can do the exact same thing."

"Oh, dear old Dad can do so much more, but I'm better than he is."

"Why?"

"I don't send children to do my dirty work." Wilfre rolled his eyes, "Gee thanks. Knowing that you view saving the known world as dirty work makes me feel so much better about being stuck on a ship with you."

"Well, think about it. You're the child of a god, and this god runs a universe. Instead of him dealing with things, he sends your older brother. Finally, you get yourself in trouble with the big guy, and he sends you to fix the problems with the world he created. What would you do?"

"I'd save the world without complaint out of the goodness of my heart." I scoffed, "Look at you, you're so noble. Alright, fine. You do whatever it is you do, and I'll complain and make jokes about everything around me. Deal?" He pushed past me and boarded the boat, "The longer we stall, the more time that dragon has to prepare." I made a face, "_The longer we stall, the more time that dragon has to prepare. _Who's the hero here?"

"I heard that!"

"Dipshit."

"Heard that one too!" I crossed my arms and boarded the ship, "Good. I wanted you to hear that last one." Wilfre tossed his backpack on the deck and looked at the controls, "How do you move this thing?"

"Simple. You don't. It's one of those creations only a child of Creation can manipulate."

"So you're telling me only you can steer this thing?"

"Pretty much." He sighed heavily, "Creator give me strength."

"Ah, hear that? That's the sound of the Creator putting your prayer on hold."

"I'm about to beat you senseless with a book."

"Do that and I rip your ponytail out."

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

* * *

About ten minutes later, speeding over the open seas, Wilfre and I got tired of arguing and decided to put aside our differences. By that I mean we chased each other around the entire boat with paint and brushes, trying to ruin each other's clothes. It ended with us painting the deck of the ship to look like the night sky, him covered in green and pink paint, and me in an ugly brown-green mix that made it look like I had been crawling through the trenches in World War One. Yeah, that's how you bond with people in this world apparently. It took us about a day to make it to another island, which confused Wilfre.

"I thought there weren't any other islands."

"Conceited much?"

"The story goes that the Creator made our island, then there was the battle of Creation and Destruction, and that's when the Creator locked himself away."

"Well, that's where the whole religion or science debate comes into play. Yes, you were created, but your society evolved on its own. Want to check it out?"

"Huh?"

"We can go there, see how society evolved differently."

"That's going to take a lot of time. We should really focus on the dragon."

"Or we could go have fun!"  
"Please no." I stopped the boat next to a dock and anchored it, "Fun!"

"Autumn!" I jumped onto the dock and ran off, Wilfre chasing me and screaming something about the mission. Of course, when we got to the town on the island things weren't quite normal. For one, everything was on fire. Of course it was on fire, this is my life story, everything has to go wrong. A man was directing Raposa in fancy outfits out of the city. I jogged over, "Hi, I'm Autumn, I'm here to help."

"Brilliant, because we need it. Bakibeard has been firing on us all morning. The navy can't do anything since he has my daughter onboard, and I can't go after her because I'm the mayor and I have to get my people out." I grinned, "Don't worry sir, my plucky young assistant and I can take care of it." Wilfre glared at me, "Plucky young assistant?"

"Oh thank you so much," The mayor said with a wide smile, "Please, help yourself to any weapons or supplies you come across." I grabbed Wilfre's arm, "Got it. I'll bring your daughter back safely." Wilfre's eyes widened, "Autumn, don't you dare jump in that canal."  
"On three?"  
"No, not on three."

"Okay, fine. On one."

"DON'T YOU DA-"

"ONE!" I jumped into the canal, dragging a screaming Wilfre with me.

* * *

Somehow we didn't drown, which was surprising since Wilfre did not stop struggling the entire time. I tossed him out of the canal and pulled myself up. He scowled, "I really hate you sometimes."  
"I get that a lot." Our bantering was interrupted by a loud explosion and a torrent of rubble. I grabbed Wilfre and rolled right back into the water so we wouldn't die. When I was sure it was safe, I threw him back onto solid land and once again dragged myself out of the water, "We need to hurry so we don't get killed by shrapnel."

"Or we could leave."

"There's a little girl trapped on that pirate ship and you want to leave?" Wilfre sighed, "No."

"Alright, then let's go." We ran through the city, eventually stumbling onto a pair of pirate Baki. Now, let's rewind a bit. Okay, more like a lot. When the Raposa world was created, Dad made a few other species to live on the islands as well. One of these species would eventually evolve into the Baki. Yeah, some are more stupid than others, and some were even kept as pets until Summer decided it was inhumane and somehow got all the villages to stop. These Baki were on the higher end of the evolutionary scale.  
"Drop your weapons and surrender immediately!" One of them poked me in the side with its sword and I rolled my eyes, "I can literally crush you with one foot right now, do you want to test me?"  
"I said drop your weapons!" I dropped my sword, "There, happy?"  
"Move! Now!" The Baki corralled us directly onto the ship. The first thing I noticed was the Baki sitting on a makeshift throne with a smirk. I tilted my head, "Bakibeard, right?"

"Ye guess correctly lass. I'm the great Bakibeard, scourge of the seas!" Wilfre tensed up, "I think that's the little girl you wanted to save?" A Raposa girl peeked out at me from behind the throne. Bakibeard slammed his cane down on the armrest and the girl ducked back, "Silence! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't make ye walk the plank." I shrugged, "Well, my assistant and I are going to kill a dragon, so you wouldn't be a difficult kill. So just go home or we'll take you down." Bakibeard laughed, "Do you think I'm scared?" I raised my voice a little, "Excuse me, little Rapo girl? Hi, close your eyes and cover your ears, okay?" I heard a small noise of affirmation and I waited a second, "Alright. Wilfre, let's sink this bitch." I pulled out my sketchbook, "Bakibeard, what's one thing you don't want near your barrels of gunpowder?"

"What?"

"Fire." I pulled the flames off the page and directed them at the nearest powder keg. It went up in a matter of seconds, blasting a hole in the ship. Water started to rush in as the ship started going down. I saw Wilfre pull out his knife and start taking down any Baki that got too close to him. I continued directing my flames all over the ship. Guns were going off, but every bullet missed me. I stepped towards a cowering Bakibeard, "Can you hear your crew? They're screaming 'cause they're dying. Would you like to join them?"

"P-please! Spare me!" I picked the Rapo girl up from behind the throne, "A captain always goes down with his ship, right?" In a flash he was handcuffed to his chair, courtesy of my magic combined with my sketchbook. Bakibeard let out an anguished wail as he struggled to get free. I nodded at Wilfre and he, I, and the girl jumped off the ship. We made it to shore just in time to watch the pirate ship go under the waves, Bakibeard's screams dying in the wind. The Rapo girl looked at me in shock, "Did my papa send you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Rose, what's your name?"

"I'm Autumn, and this is my assis- friend, Wilfre. Nice to meet you Rosie." Wilfre nodded, "Yeah." I glanced at Wilfre, "Was it worth it?" Wilfre shrugged, "I guess. You're still an impulsive asshole though." Rose looked at Wilfre, "What's an asshole?" Wilfre turned red, "It's… um… well, Autumn help!"

"You'll learn when you're older. Um, don't tell anyone that you've heard that word, got it?" Rose giggled, "Cross my heart. You two are funny!" I looked at Wilfre, "I'm funny now, see? She gets it." Wilfre rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, you're funny and I'm dying." That was when I noticed the blood starting to stain his clothes. I sighed, "Okay, I got you." I went into the back of the book where the medical stuff was drawn and pulled out some gauze and medical tape. He scoffed, "I thought you were the daughter of a god?"

"Oh, no, I'm totally going to heal you, but this is just a precaution. I'm not really a healer." I applied the gauze and the tape, and then I put my hand over the wound. There was a flash of light, and when I could see again, not only was all the blood gone, but the city was restored to its former glory. Rose gasped, "Are you a fairy?"

"Nope, I'm a goddess. Well, technically a goddess." Wilfre crossed his arms, "And I'm going to study you because nowhere in the book of life does it say the Creator can do that."

"I'm not the Creator. I'm his daughter. So, Creator 2.0?"

"Blasphemy." The mayor of the village ran over, "You saved my Rose! Thank you so much!" Rose launched herself at her dad, "Papa!"

"Rosie!" He turned to Wilfre and I, "I insist you stay the night. We'll have a party in your honor!"

"Ooh, Wilfre, a party. Doesn't that sound fun?" Wilfre sighed, "Fine. Okay, whatever. I don't even care anymore. Why do I even bother?" I grinned at the mayor and Rose, "He means yes."

"I can't thank you enough. Er- welcome to Watersong, brave heroes!" I elbowed Wilfre, "He called us brave heroes."

"I know, you can stop grinning like an idiot now."

"Never. I think I'm going to retire here."

"I think I am tired." The mayor of Watersong nodded, "Of course. We managed to get the gondolas up and running. They'll take you to the other side of the city and you can get back to your boat. I'll send formal invitations detailing the party soon enough." I saluted, "Alright, I guess we'll see you later then. Come on Wilfre, let's go put on some dry clothes." We walked to the gondolas, hearing whispers of appreciation all the way. I made a rectangle with my fingers and squinted through, "I think this place would be good for riding a motorcycle."

"A what?"

"Motorcycle. A bike with a motor? Kind of self explanatory."

"Sometimes I think you can't get any more weird."

"What can I say? I'm an enigma." Wilfre scoffed, "I'm going to figure you out. Call it my last duty to Creation."

"Ha, duty."

"Aaaand she's immature."

"No, I'm just sleep deprived." Wilfre nodded, "Then let's get back to your weird creation boat." I grinned, "You know, we make a good team."

"Kind of. Does this mean you'll stop introducing me as your assistant?"

"Maybe." Wilfre shrugged, "I'll take it."

"Let's go… assistant."

"You just ruined the moment."

* * *

**Y'all, remember that you're great and thank you for reading. See you later and "Don't die!"**


End file.
